The user of the Bio Release
by Null-Nature
Summary: Alex Mercer gets pulled into the Naruto universe by Kami in order to help Naruto become stronger. Not yaoi.


Authors Note: Well this is my first story and it's a Naruto/Prototype crossover. I have no beta reader so sorry for any mistakes that you may find but hopefully I wouldn't have missed any. Enjoy!

"Person speaking"

'Person thinking'

"**Demon/supernatural being talking"**

'**Demon/supernatural being thinking**'

- Scene break

Konoha: 6 years after the Kyuubi attack

"Let's kill the demon brat and finish what the Yondaime started." yelled out random villager number 1. "The demon is fighting back, let's kill it when it's weakened." The demon in question was a six year old boy called Naruto Uzumaki the holder of the Kyuubi. 'Why are they chasing me' he wondered as he ran through the streets. His bright orange jumpsuit had multiple stab marks but his skin was unblemished. He had three whisker marks on each chin and bright blue eyes, which together with the blonde spikey hair made him a bit of an odd sight to be running around Konoha at 3:00 in the morning. Turning back he didn't see where he was going until he ran into…a streetlight. "Kill it now" The villagers hollered at the top of their mouths. After suffering from a multiple of stab wounds, third-degree burns and a blunted kunai to the head he finally fell unconscious. The villagers left leaving him for dead.

Naruto's Mind

'Ow, where the hell am I?' he wondered as he looked around. It was a filthy sewer with dirty water pooling around his feet. He got up to his feet and walked on thinking that his body was just dumped in a sewer somewhere. Finally he came upon a huge room with a cage door occupying most of it with the word SEAL on it. "**Yes, come closer little kit.**" Wondering who the voice belonged to he stepped closer to the cage only to jump back quick enough to stop the huge claws from impaling him. '**Damn it, I was so close to freedom'** thought the Kyuubi. "**Come closer and LET ME DEVOUR YOUR SOUL DAMMIT."**….. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Naruto screamed at the giant fox. "**ME? YOU DARE DEMAND SOMETHING FROM ME, THE GRAND AND POWERFUL KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" ** Naruto sweat dropped and just states "But you just told me who you were." "**INDEED I DID FOOLISH MORTAL." **

"….."

"…**."**

'Well whatever' Naruto though** "**Didn't the Yondaime kill you though?" He asked. "**Ha I am much too powerful and awesome to be killed by a mortal. No we are inside your mind." **"BUT THIS PLACE IS A DUMP" "**SO? It's not my mind" **Kyuubi said making Naruto face palm. "**Now, now there is no need to be so rude little Kyuubi" **A figure said walking into the light wearing a blue kimono. The two others there, Naruto and Kyuubi, reactions were very different. Naruto's jaw hit the floor as this was the most beautiful women he had ever seen, with C cup breasts, long black hair that fell to the middle of her back, a full face and bright green eyes along with an hourglass figure. Kyuubi's reaction on the other hand was very different. He turned and ran into the farthest corner away from the women, curled up into a ball and started shivering, saying over and over again, "**Please not the whip, please not the whip….**" The women sweat dropped facing this. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "**I am Kami and I'm going to make your life a lot better Naruto-kun." **She said. Hearing this Naruto automatically went into a bow. "**Please none of that, Naruto-kun. Now as you might have guessed this is the Kyuubi no Kitsune and it is sealed inside you.**" "I really am a monster." Naruto said. "It's true what they are all saying."

"**NO ITS NOT" **Kami yelled at him. "**THE REAL MONSTERS ARE THOSE VILLAGERS OUT THERE WHO DON'T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE CONTAINER AND THE THING BEING CONTAINED. **I **came here to give you a power so that you may live Naruto-kun as you still have many things to do.**" Looking up Naruto ran to her and hugged her yelling "THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA." Sweat dropping at this, she yelled out to Kyuubi "**Come on you overgrown fur bag I'm not bringing out the whip." **Automatically perking up Kyuubi ran up to the bars of the cage and said **"Pleasure to see you again after such a long time Kami-sama." ** Sweat dropping at the attitude change Kami turned to Naruto. "**Now are you ready for your power Naruto-kun?" **She asked. After seeing Naruto nod to her, he watched amazed as she opened up a portal between dimensions and stuck her hand into it. Reaching out she pulled out a guy in a hoodie and jeans.

He only said one thing "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

New York (A few minutes before)

A decapitated body fell and was absorbed into the body of Alex Mercer as he sliced through it with his blade form. Standing before him was his enemy James Heller. Heller currently had him by the ropes, pushing him back. Just when Heller was about to consume him all of a sudden a hand came out of thin air, grabbed Alex and took him away. Sweat dropping Heller turned to the guy closest to him and asked "I'm not the only guy who saw that right?" Blankly looking at where Alex Mercer vanished he just dumbly nodded.

Naruto's Mind

Turning to look at the people who were with him in the sewer he fell to the floor seeing a giant 50 foot tall fox standing over him. He then proceeded to wail like a little girl, Blacklight virus be damned he knew he wouldn't win against that. "**Now calm down Alex-san, little Kyuubi here isn't going to eat you.**" the women behind him said. "Where the hell am I and who are the hell are you?" he asked again. "**Why you're inside Naruto-kun's mind right now.**"hugging the boy in question, making him blush in the process. "**And I am Kami**" she said. Blinking Alex turned to the wall, put his hands on it and started to say to himself "Ok I can handle this, I'm Alex Mercer the Blacklight virus, I'm just stuck inside a child whose six years old and talking to god. I can handle that, I can handle that…ARGH I CAN'T HANDLE IT I'M GOING CRAZY." Looking at him the other three occupants laughed at the grown man losing his sanity. "**OK, enough of that.**" Kami said. "**I brought you here so that you can help this child and to give him your Blacklight virus, as well as all the powers that come with it and help him train with it**."

"NANI?" Alex shouted. "Why would I chose to infect an innocent boy with the virus, it will most likely kill him!" Looking at him Kami said "**No it wouldn't, this fox here will stop that from happening with its healing powers and let me show you why you would do this**" she said walking up to him. She put her hand on his head and he saw all of Naruto's memories. As it continued he clenched his fist in anger and biomass rippled under the surface as he saw the senseless beatings and the "demon" hunts. After five minutes of this he turned to Naruto and said "Kid if you want it I'll give you my power but it's your choice if you want to accept it." Facing Alex Naruto said to him "I want it plus help me get stronger Alex-san." Kami then spoke up "**Well I'll be going now. But you should know that this wouldn't be just a virus, it will mutate into a bloodline for you Naruto-kun and pass on to your children due to **_**certain **_**things I might have done. Also Alex you`ll be living here from now on to train him so have fun**." she yelled as she walked back to rule her domain.

Turning around to Naruto he asked him if he's ready. Nodding, Naruto moved over to Alex and was about to receive the virus when the Kyuubi just yelled out "**WAIT**" shocking both of them. "**This bloodline needs a name so pick one for it now**." Looking at Alex, Naruto asked "What's the most used thing in the bloodline Alex-san?" Well I guess it would have to be the biomass which lets you heal, fight better and change your form."

Perking up Naruto stated that its new name will be the…..bio release. Sweat dropping from the lack of imagination Alex came up to him and put his hand on the blonde kid's head. Transferring the virus to Naruto he fell unconscious due the sheer pain of his genetic code being rewritten.

Turning to the Kyuubi Alex just said "Guess you're my new roommate fur ball." Growling the Kyuubi just went to the corner and fell asleep.


End file.
